All In A Day's Work
by Dragonfly4
Summary: Hey all this is my third fic! basically loads of chapters from the point of view of the characters that die and the lead up to their death. Corrected title, plz review^_^ ** 3rd chapter up **
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil  
  
All In A Days Work  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Joseph  
  
Author's Note: As I love all the minor characters of the Resident Evil Games I have decided to do a fic of short chapters, all from their point of view of the time leading up to their deaths. The only character I am missing out is Edward Dewy the Bravo pilot because I don't know enough to make a decent chapter.  
All the Resident Evil Characters and games belong to Capcom. Enjoy! And please review!!!  
  
Joseph  
Joseph had to constantly re-adjust his grip on the rocket launcher; the July heat was causing him to sweat even in early evening, looking at his watch he noted it was coming up to 8pm. It wasn't going to be light for much longer which was going to make their job a lot harder. About ten minutes ago they had lost contact with the Bravo team, one of the last things they had heard was that the engine in their chopper had failed and they were going to try to land. It was weird Forest and he had checked both teams' helicopters out only a few days ago, Edward and Brad both said that they flew ok when they took them for a test flight afterwards.  
  
  
That didn't matter now, what they had to concentrate on now was getting them all back alive and well, climbing on to the copter he settled the launcher in the cock pit, Brad smiled nervously at him Joseph smiled back before returning to the back and sat down on one of the benches. He looked around Barry was messing with his Colt Python something he did when he was anxious, Chris was looking out the open door probably for Jill who was still to arrive, and Wesker was been Wesker nothing seemed to faze him he just stood there with his arms folded, he always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone for some reason. Jill came running into the copter with a large bag filled with all our equipment. Closing the door behind Jill Wesker gave the signal for Brad to head out.  
  
  
As the copter flew over the mountains and forest Joseph kitted up, he wrapped his lucky bandana round his head, put on his utility belt checking everything was there gun, flashlight, etc, then as he sat down he took his rosary from his pocket, praying that everyone was alive and ok. The words he had learnt years ago flowed,  
  
"Our father who aren't in heaven..."  
  
"Hail Mary full of grace the Lord is with thee..."  
  
After finishing he stood up and looked out the window, knowing they had to be close by now, they had been in the air for almost twenty minutes by then. The light was fading but he could still see what he had feared the most after hearing that there had been an engine failure, a large column of thick black smoke was rising high in the sky not far from where they were. Behind him he heard first Jill then Wesker speak,  
  
"What IS that!"  
  
"Brad looks like a crash set us down as close as you can, stay in and keep the copter going so we can get out ASAP ok! The rest of us are gonna go out in arrow formation ten metres apart, Joseph take point"  
  
As soon as the helicopter touched the floor Joseph was out, the sun had gone behind the mountain now but there was still enough light to see well enough. After only a few minutes but what seemed like an eternity of walking through trees and long grass, Joseph reached the clearing where the Bravos had landed. Jogging over to the copter he first noticed that it wasn't so bad the fire must of died out quickly, the second was that no one was around and half of the equipment was still on board guns, medical kits etc. Enrico must of thought to carry on the search on foot whilst they were there. When they were all there Wesker suggested they look round to find any clues as to which direction the Bravos had gone.  
That's when he saw it a 9mm Beretta, turning to the others as he picked it up he shouted,  
  
"Hey! Hey guys I found something!"  
  
Then looking back at the gun he noticed that a decapitated hand was still attached to it. He dropped it a small shriek escaping him, looking round he then saw the half eaten body of Edward Dewy the Bravo pilot, his lifeless eyes staring at him.  
  
Before he even had chance to scream something jumped on him knocking him to the ground, pain filled his whole body as he realised a dog had jumped him. He tried to push it off him but it was too strong, then the dog bit him, and another dog joined in. Then he screamed, he screamed on and on as the dogs ripped away at his flesh, until one ripped out his throat.  
Then Joseph was no more. All was left was a lifeless body with eyes looking up at the stars whilst his remains were eaten by things that shouldn't exist. 


	2. Kenneth J Sullivan

Resident Evil  
  
All In A Days Work  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kenneth  
  
Authors Note: Thanx if you have read this far! Also please read and review my other stories Everything Ends and Love Comes In All Sizes. I don't own any of the characters mentioned but since no names are mentioned for Kenneth's ex wife and son I have made my own up! I appreciate all feedback so review, please email me with any suggestions! On with the fic! Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
Kenneth  
After what seemed like an eternity of flying back and forth and back and forth something went wrong, the helicopter suddenly jerked and Rebecca fell into him as he was helping her get her balance the copter stalled again.  
  
"We're gonna have to land the engines failed buckle up now!"  
  
Before Edward had finished shouting all except Enrico were in their seats and belting up, Enrico went to see what was going on. Rebecca who was on his left looked extremely unhappy, bless he thought to himself it was only here first mission with the S.T.A.R.S. and not a good way to start,  
  
"Does this usually happen?"  
  
It was Forest who was sat on his right, who answered Rebecca's question,  
  
"Like hell it does! Me, Joseph, Brad and Edward all checked these like three days ago! As soon as we land I'm taking a look!"  
  
It was one hell of a rough landing as soon as we hit the floor the engine burst into flame. They all frantically unbuckled themselves and piled out leaving whatever they weren't carrying at the time. Once outside Kenneth noticed that Edward was holding his wrist of his right hand in which his gun was clutched. As he held it out for Rebecca, who was walking over to him, to take a look at out of nowhere a huge dog jumped and ripped Edward's hand clean off. Before anyone could do anything the silence was broken with Edward's screams and the howling of the dogs brothers. Suddenly Edward was taken down by about five of those devil dogs and Enrico was screaming for us all to run. He didn't need anymore telling he span and ran as fast as he could in no particular direction.  
  
He ran for what felt like hours turning to shoot when on of the dogs got close. In front he saw Forest and shot on of the dogs almost at his heels, the shot caused him to notice Kenneth he turned still running and shouted,  
  
"The old Spencer place is just ahead follow me!"  
  
As if to prove him right as they exited the last group of trees, the silhouette of the mansion loomed into view and the front door was ajar, as they got closer you could see that it had been forced. Then he stumbled and dropped his gun, not daring to stop and grab it he kept running for the door. As soon as he was through the door he slammed it behind him catching one of the dogs square in the face. Neither spoke until they had caught their breath. Forest was the first to speak.  
  
"Think any of the others made it?"  
  
"The door was forced and not too long ago so yeah"  
  
"Man what were those things?"  
  
Before Kenneth could answer a shot rang out from somewhere above where they stood. As they turned in the direction of the shot, Kenneth finally got a good look at the place, They were in a large entrance hall easily bigger than his whole house with a large oak staircase in the centre, it lead up to a second story where the shot had come from. Then Forest suggested something,  
  
"Look there's obviously others here why don't you check out round the ground floor since you ain't got your gun and I take a quick look upstairs"  
  
"Okay lets meet back here in ten ok?"  
Forest nodded and headed up the stairs whilst Kenneth turned to his left but before entering the double doors he took a photo out his pocket it was of himself his now ex-wife Tania and their son Randy, who was the double of Kenneth, dark skinned, curly short black hair, tall and slim. He wished he'd survive to see him again, taking a long look at his smiling face he put the photo away before walking through the doors.  
  
He had entered a huge dining room, which had a large table dominating most of it, and an old grandfather clock ticking away. If he had looked up he would of seen another floor with (anyone whose played the first game will know) a warning of what he was about to face. But since he saw nothing unusual he decided to go through the door at the end of the room as he neared it he noticed a smear of blood on the far wall next to an old fireplace. Someone had been through this way and it was still wet so he hurried hoping to catch up to whoever was there.  
  
As soon as he was through the door he looked to his left and saw a shadow disappearing round the corner,   
  
"Hey! Hey wait up! It's me Kenneth!"  
  
He ran round the corner and straight into the arms of a man. Before he knew what was happening the man that stank like rotting meat lent in and bit into his face, the shock caused he to fall over and the THING got on top of him and continued to chew away on his face, it was knelt on one of his arms and no matter how hard he hit it, it wouldn't let go. All the while thoughts raced through his mind.  
Cannibal murders.  
Canine attacks  
And as the monster broke through Kenneth's skull and started munching on his brain his last thought was of his son he would never see again.  
  
  
Note: I'm planning on another five chapters for definite, Richard, Forest, Brad, Enrico, Steve. I might do some of the bad guys I haven't decided. If you have any suggestions on who else I should do either email me or mention in you review. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.  
Dragonfly ^_^ 


	3. Forest Speyer

Resident Evil  
  
All In A Days Work  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Forest  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Hey all if you have read this far I must be doing something right! Thanx to all who have read and reviewed this story. One thing is I go by Chris' version in the original RE 1 so Forest does not turn into a zombie I might add an alternate ending at the bottom for those who want to see Forest suffer more than he needs to. Again I don't own Resident Evil blah, blah. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
Forest  
Forest walked through the halls of the R.P.D. building on his way up to the helipad. The Bravo team had just been given the go-ahead to search deeper into the Arkley Mountains than the R.P.D. had been. He had just come from the S.T.A.R.S. office after fetching his gear he headed for the stairs up to the helipad when up ahead he saw his friend Chris Redfield from the Alpha team,  
  
"Yo Chris!"  
  
"Hey Forest where you off to?"  
  
"Irons and Wesker finally gave the go-ahead to widen out search area. So while all yawl Alpha's are sitting round doin' paper work us Bravos are gonna be kickin' some cannibal ass!"  
  
"Yeah well just be careful ok you still owe me a drink remember so don't end up in a cooking pot"  
  
"No need to worry Chris I got this"  
  
He held up his bazooka, grinning confidently, he was a great sniper and knew it! Chris simply patted him on the shoulder and walked off to the S.T.A.R.S. office, the Alphas did most of the boring paperwork so the Bravos could get more experience. He jogged up the stairs talking to Chris had made him late. He arrived just as Edward was warming the blades up. He climbed aboard quickly as Enrico the Bravo team captain gave him a stern look; he was a big Italian and strict as hell when he needed to be, but he was a generally nice guy.  
  
  
"Forest you know bazooka's aren't standard issue, can't you be happy with a Berretta like the rest of us?"  
  
"No can do captain left it back in the office besides I shoot better with this. An I don't know about yawl but I feel a whole lot safer goin' up against those cannibal killers with this than some ol' hand gun"  
  
  
Enrico just frowned and turned away knowing they didn't have enough time to sent him back over a gun. They all took their seats as the copter took off, then as soon as they were headed towards the mountains, they started getting ready. Looking around Forest noticed that only three out of the six team members were wearing bullet proof vests, Edward the pilot, the new girl Rebecca, and himself. It was unusual but then there hadn't been any sign of weapon use in any of the attacks. After fastening his utility belt, checking everything was where it should be he stood by the window.  
  
  
As they reached the un-searched are they all kept their eyes peeled for anything out the ordinary as Edward took the copter lower and started flying back and forth. This went on for what felt like hours but what could only have been five or ten minutes, when the copter jerked and he heard the engine stall. Something was wrong. The engine stalled again,  
  
"Hey! Were gonna have to land the engine's failed buckle up now!"  
  
Forest wracked his brain as to what could be wrong as his sat down next to Kenneth and buckled the belt round his waist, on Kenneth's other side Rebecca spoke she sounded very uneasy this was her first mission,  
  
"Does this usually happen?"  
  
"Like hell it does! Me, Joseph, Edward AND Brad all checked the copter out like three days ago! As soon as we land I'm takin' a good look!"  
  
Edward found a small clearing just in time, the landing was rough as Edward didn't have enough time to straighten up properly, Forest nearly flew out his seat despite the safety belt round his mid section. Before the blades had even stopped the engine burst into flame, Forest practically ripped the belt of him and without thinking to grab any of the supplies except his gun he scrambled out the copter as the fire grew. Once they were out he couldn't even get close to the engine the heat and smoke was unbelievable, although it seemed to be dying down itself.  
  
  
Beside him Richard was trying to contact the R.P.D. or the Alphas. The trees were making it impossible the only sounds were static. That's when Forest realised something wasn't quite right. They were in the middle of the woods and it was still light, yet the only sounds were what they were making, no birds, no bugs, nothing.  
  
  
He turned round to see Edward holding his right wrist, and it was bleeding. Rebecca who was about twenty meters away, when she was about half that Edward held his arm out. Just in time for some freak of nature dog to jump up and rip his wrist clean off, then about five dogs also jumped at Edward their howling and Edwards screams breaking the silence. It was his friend's screams that snapped him into action, he raised his gun and started firing but it was too late, Edwards' screams were already dying out just like him. Then one of the dogs looked at Forest and he turned and ran he saw Richard ahead but lost sight of him and everyone else as he entered the trees, he ran and ran as fast as he could when he heard what sounded like Enrico shouting,  
  
"The Spencer pla-...dead ahead!"  
  
That was it he'd forgot that the old mansion was up this part. Now that he had a plan he forced himself to run faster, he felt the dogs getting close and then heard a shot, he dared to look back and saw Kenneth had taken out the dog that had been chasing him. Turning his attention to where he was running, he shouted over his shoulder,  
  
"The old Spencer place is just ahead follow me!"  
  
As if to prove himself right the place loomed into view as they exited the trees it was then a flat out run to the door which thankfully was half open. He burst inside and fell to his knees trying to catch his breath as Kenneth slammed the door into the face of one of those freak dogs. Neither he nor Kenneth spoke until both their breathing rate was back to normal, as soon as he could Forest spoke,  
  
"Do you think any of the others made it here?"  
  
Kenneth was looking at the door,  
  
"The door was forced open not too long ago so yeah"  
  
"Man what were those things?"  
  
Before his question was answered a loud shot came from above them. He turned and looked at Kenneth, who wasn't holding a weapon a plan began to form in his mind,  
  
" Look there's obviously others here so why don't yawl check the ground floor since yawl don't have your gun and I'll take a quick look upstairs"  
  
"Okay but meet back here in ten ok?"  
  
Forest nodded and turned, walking up the huge staircase in the centre of the grand hall, his footsteps muffled by the red carpet. After reaching the landing he paused, as there was now two ways he could go, left or right. Been right handed he chose right. He came to a door he tried the handle, it turned easily, and he walked into a small corridor with a door adjacent to the one he had entered through. He walked over to that one since there was nothing else of interest, this one also turned easily.  
  
  
He felt the breeze on his face as the door closed behind him, he was on a balcony he walked along and noticed some different coloured herbs in plant pots as he rounded a corner which lead to the end of the balcony there was a railing all the way round. The herbs looked familiar he remembered Rebecca showing him a picture in a book of hers with herbs like those in before he could remember what he heard a loud squawking, he turned to see a very large crow, the size of a snowy owl perched on the railing, it was looking right at him.  
  
  
"Hello little birdie"  
  
As he said that, he heard another squawk, followed by another and another, he turned to see about half a dozen sat in a near by tree. Then without warning they all flew at him, their claws and beaks ripped at his flesh, his primal instincts took over and he shielded his face, as the giant birds piped and tore away, he then dared to move his arm long enough to fire a blind shot he was rewarded with a squawk of pain as one less bird attacked him. The pain became too much and he fell to the ground as the birds continued to feast on his flesh. Suddenly a rumbling noise could be heard and the dogs down below started howling, this caught the crow's attention and they flew off leaving Forest half eaten and half alive.  
  
Forest sat there bleeding, alone and in a lot of pain he knew if he didn't get help soon he would die. In the distance he could he the source of the rumbling noise that had distracted the crows and dogs, the Alpha's helicopter near the smoke column coming from their helicopter. Help was coming he just had to hold on. Then he remembered what the herbs were for, he reached for the nearest pot and chewed the herb he pulled out it tasted horrible but within a few minutes it took away a little of the pain. He looked down at his wounds, all-pouring with blood, they couldn't all clot in time, and he had lost a lot of blood already.  
  
He sighed resting his head against the wall, all his strength was gone, he couldn't move, he couldn't pick his gun up in case the crows came back, and he couldn't stand up and get away. He was so tired so very, very tired. He could have a little sleep until the others got to him and if he was asleep he couldn't feel pain. He closed his eyes and he was soon asleep. ** Forest never awoke.  
  
  
(Ok for all you nasty people who want to see more suffering on poor Forests part here you go this carries on from the **)  
  
He heard a bang. He opened his eyes. Every part of his body itched and yet all the pain was gone. Turning slowly he saw Chris shooting the last of he crows. Chris smelt strange he smelt warm and GOOD. Forest stumbled to his feet. He had to drag his feet but he could walk. His mouth watered in anticipation he reached out towards Chris and he moaned, he couldn't help it Chris just smelt so good he had to take a bite. He NEEDED to take a bite, then Chris raised his gun, but he wouldn't shoot, Forest knew that, they were friends. And then everything were black, this time though, Forest wouldn't be getting up again.  
  
  
*** Hey all! Hope you all liked it! The next chapter will be Richard Aiken, then Enrico Marini, then Brad Vickers, Mikhail Victor, and Steve Burnside. I don't know whether to do any more if you have any suggestions either mention in your review or email me. Next chapter will be up Friday latest. ***  
  
* Dragonfly * ^_^ 


End file.
